Entities in the financial services industry often must assess the risk of loss when extending credit or loaning money to another entity. For example, lenders often develop risk rating methodologies that assign risk values to borrowers or potential borrower so that the lender can assess whether a transaction should be approved and, if so, on what terms the transaction should proceed. Such rating methodologies are often ad hoc in nature and are subject to non-uniformity across various business units in an entity. Also, the results of such rating methodologies are often subject to interpretation by those who are responsible for approving a transaction or those who are responsible for assigning a risk value to a transaction or a proposed transaction. Further, when a risk rating is assigned to a borrower or potential borrower, the ratings are not seamlessly transmitted or presented along with other information relating to the credit offering via, for example, a credit offering document, to a person for approval or denial.